


Groovy

by HoltzLightSpecial



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Answer the Call, Erin does too, F/F, Fluff, Holtzbert - Freeform, Holtzmann has it bad, Neil DeGrasse Tyson - Freeform, Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders, Slow Build Erin Gilbert/Jillian Holtzmann, cosmos - Freeform, ghostbusters - Freeform, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoltzLightSpecial/pseuds/HoltzLightSpecial
Summary: A one-shot about Dr. Jillian Holtzmann having one hell of a daydream about the girl she's fallen in love with, and how she realizes just how much she cares about Dr. Erin Gilbert.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my first Holtzbert fanfic.
> 
> Anybody seen Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders? If not, there's a romantic subplot that is astonishingly cute if rushed Disney-style, where Scooby and Shaggy meet the girls of their dreams. Shaggy sings a song called "Groovy" about his love, Crystal, and it is all kinds of adorable. Like it hurts, it's so innocent and adorable.
> 
> You know what else is innocent and adorable? Holtzbert! So please do give it a listen before you read. Lyrics are placed throughout the work and scenes are built around it. More notes at the bottom.

The Ghostbusters were enjoying their lunch in their spacious, gorgeous fire house. It had been a month or two since they defeated Rowan, and all was well. The city loved them, the mayor was funding them, and, Jillian Holtzmann thought, Erin couldn't be cuter.

She was currently on the phone, as Kevin was at the lunch table with them, and chatting away with some colleague from her old university. Holtzmann absentmindedly sucked away at her fruit punch as she unequivocally took in the sight of dem eyes. Dem gorgeous, endless oceans Erin possessed for eyes. She grinned lazily, unintentionally also making bedroom eyes at the woman she couldn't stop staring at.

"Holtz?" Patty asked, turning to her after she got no response to a question. "Holtzy baby?"

Nothing. Holtz kept staring ever so longingly at the woman at Kevin's desk, a bit of crimson painting her cheeks as she leaned her head into one of her hands. Her pearly whites were just visible thanks to her dreamy little grin.

"I think she likes the fish tank, boss," Kevin suggested, wanting to be helpful.

"Oh, I don't think it's the fish tank that's making her wet, Kev." Abby sneered, just barely getting out the last part before breaking into a fit of laughter. Patty made bug eyes as she guffawed as well, and Kevin happily smiled and nearly covered his eyes at the explosion of laughter. After a minute, Patty and Abby's laughter had ceased, and they looked again at the lovestruck Holtz with looks of smugness, wicked glee, and fawning.

"Why are her cheeks so red?" Kevin asked, confused.

"You'll find out when you're older, hun," Abby assured her receptionist as she got another slice of pizza.

Holtz actually was listening to their conversation, but all of her attention was devoted to one woman, one human being on the Earth.

* * *

The firehouse faded away, and Holtz felt light as a feather, and looked down to see herself floating in a heaven of pink, fluffy clouds. She moved around, not too differently than when Rowan as Kevin had done the same during the Manhattan fight. Her attention was drawn to a bright sparkling figure in the distance. And what would you know - it was Dr. Erin Gilbert, holding her hands behind her back, her vibrant blush discernible even in this mess of pink clouds. And those gorgeous oceans were pointed directly at Holtz's.

A bit short on breath, since Erin glistened even in the MIT hoodie she had lent her, Holtz began hopping through the clouds towards her.

_**"For her I'd climb a mountain** _   
_**Swim the deepest ocean** _   
_**I'd even help her shopping** _   
_**That's the depth of my devotion"** _

And holy brown cow, Erin was hopping towards her as well through the sea of pearly clouds.   
  
_**"It will be**_  
 _ **A dream come true**_  
 _ **She's even got a doggy for Scooby-Doo!"**_

And finally, the last hop had arrived. Holtz threw herself at Erin, unable to stifle some tears of pure joy, as she finally made physical contact with the wonderful woman. Finally embracing Erin was like nothing she could ever dream of. Erin's thin, hoodie clad arms grabbed her by the shoulders before wrapping around Holtz's back. Now Holtz could truly take in how vibrant and gorgeous Erin's blush was, and judging by the heat from her own face, she was just as red.

**_"How groovy_ **   
**_Just us two!_ **   
**_How groovy-"_ **

"Don't forget Kevin too!" Kevin suddenly appeared and picked them both up, the human tank that he was, and tossed them in the air, so they were spiraling through these heavens together. For once, Holtz didn't mind a man picking her up because good lord this blast off while cradling Erin was worth it.

_**"Groovy** _   
_**Our love will never be blue"** _

Erin and Holtz leaned their foreheads together, their eyes closed and their noses nuzzling. Holtz's small tears of joy continued.

**_"I'll take this girl_ **   
**_On a tour of the world_ **   
**_Going port to port"_ **

"Groovy!" Erin chirped, as they were now floating at hyper speed around the coasts of the continents. They ended up back on the eastern US seaboard, and they found themselves at a gorgeous, pristine mall. Holtz let go of Erin with one hand, and extended it as they flew past a huge food court. There was Patty, Abby, and Kevin, all holding large trays of yummy, greasy fast food. Holtz found she had the strength to scoop up each pile of food, and began shoveling it all into her face as Erin giggled.

_**"We'll spend all our time** _   
_**Every single last time** _   
_**At the best food courts** _   
_**Groovy!"** _

Holtz made Erin squeal in delight as she pecked her on the cheek. Now Erin was as red as a tomato, and she returned the favor and grinned. Good lord, that grin! Those pearly whites, those soft, pink lips, Holtz swooned. They were even better up close!

**_"Her smile's so bright it lights up_ **   
**_My romantic feelings"_ **

Erin finally took a good look at the corners of Holtz's eyes and saw the little stream of tears, and began dabbing them away with her thumbs, making Holtz even more red.

**_"How Groovy_ **   
**_Just us two_ **   
**_How groovy"_ **

"Don't forget Kevin too!" The dim beefcake once again appeared out of nowhere and picked them up, and threw them up into the sky. 

**_"Groovy_ **   
**_Our love will never be blue!"_ **

They were now above the clouds, and this time, they were at the very edge of the planet's atmosphere. From here, they could see all the great bodies in the heavens.

Both of the women gaped and ogled at all of the gorgeous sights - the stars, the comets, the planets. Some familiar, some unknown, and some Holtz swore were from Star Wars. She looked at Erin gaping at the cosmos, and then down at how they both had wrapped their arms around each other's waists. It felt more comfortable, more right than anything else in the world, and for that matter, the universe.

The pair of them floated around the Earth as if they were propelled by a suit of Iron Man's armor. Holtz took another look at the cosmos and thought how all her life, she'd wanted to do this. To see what was really out there. To experience the heavenly bodies, to maybe touch them, to fly around freely and see it all.

But this desire to explore came with a fear of the unknown. Space was pretty big, after all. Flying around on her own, being around all this on her own was.. well, just that. On her own. And thus, Holtz had realized, she had a fear of being alone. It was why she was always such a pinball everywhere she went, trying to chat up people wherever she would go. Why she was so grateful to meet Abby. Why she was so happy to have a family of her own now. Why she was so happy to have Erin in her life.

Holtz felt something click in her as she took a look at the moon, shining far brighter than she had ever seen it. She could fly there in minutes with Erin. But then she looked at Erin again.

_Erin._

The most important person, idea, thing, being, concept, you name it, in her life.

Holtz didn't need the moon. She didn't need the stars. She didn't need to fly around the cosmos. She didn't need to set foot on some distant, lonely rock far from the Sun's light.

Because she had Erin.

She went to infinity and beyond every day because of Erin.

Every time she saw Erin smile at her. Every time Erin laughed. Every time Erin played with her. Every time Erin's oceans for eyes made contact with her own.

Erin was the cosmos. Erin was the heavens. The stars.

Holtz looked at Erin in a whole new light. It felt like her feelings for Erin were never this deep until now. This serious. This warm. This right.

_Erin was everything._

Holtz felt them begin to descend. The stars faded away. The light from the planets went away. They were soon back in the firehouse, but neither had really come down to earth again.

_**"She'll cook me all my favorites** _   
_**Six or seven helpings"** _

Erin giggled as Holtz devoured yet another meal she set out in front of her, Holtz grinning at her with giant chipmunk cheeks full of steak and veggies.

The scene soon changed, and now the entire group was on the roof of the firehouse. Patty, Abby, and Kevin were in the doorway of the roof entrance, and Holtz was a few feet away, trembling, and on her knees in front of Erin, who was also trembling.

Holtz had no ring to give Erin, but every single atom in her eyes screamed the big question to the woman she loved. And every atom in Erin's eyes screamed "OH GOD YES!!" Erin picked up Holtz and threw her lips on hers, and their eyes closed as Erin spun them around on the spot. Abby and Patty squealed in delight, and even Kevin didn't have a stupid thing to say, just beaming happily at his bosses.

_**"And when it comes to say 'I do'** _   
_**We'll have a tie dye wedding!"** _

Patty's uncle, dressed sharply as ever, was now manning a tripod with a whopping camera on top of it. Kevin was in his best suit, in the back of the group of five thanks to his towering height. Abby and Patty were in gorgeous dresses, holding bouquets. And Holtz was rocking a tie dye tuxedo, and holding her wife Erin Holtzmann in her toned, sturdy arms; with Erin in a pristine tie dye dress in Holtz's favorite colors. Patty's uncle took the picture of the little family.

After the picture was taken, Holtz found herself charging into their new house still cradling Erin in her stunning dress. The scene changed, and they were now decorating their new home.

_**"Our house will be** _   
_**So very fine** _   
_**We'll fill it up with stuff from 1969!"** _

Sure enough, they devoted quite a shrine to DeBarge, including the 1969 "The Pretty Things." A vinyl of their song, "Rhythm of the Night", got a special place on their mantle.

**_"How groovy_ **   
**_Just us two_ **   
**_How groovy_ **   
**_And Erin, Jr., too!"_ **

The two of them happily took in the sight of their new pet chinchilla, Princess Erin. Erin wanted to name it "Princess" and Holtz had immediately suggested "Erin" - there was no difference in the meaning of the words to her.

**_"How groovy..."_ **

Erin and Holtz leaned in, as the scene around them dissolved into the pink clouds of a heavenly sanctuary once again.

* * *

 

 "Holtz? Holtzmann?" Holtz suddenly jolted up, and realized she was kissing her now empty cup of fruit punch.

And she then realized who was trying to get her attention, though that was hardly a difficult task considering who it was. Abby and Patty giggled as Erin was standing over the furiously blushing Holtz, her hands behind her back.

"Everything okay?" Erin asked softly.

"Yeah! Totes. Totes!" Holtz sputtered out, as she realized what had happened. It made her heart sink a bit as she watched Erin talk to her. Would she ever really get the chance to just sink into that gorgeous pair of seas?

It would be groovy.~

**Author's Note:**

> Towards the end, though, this became something else. It really slows down the Groovy song, but... hmm. How to explain this. Oh yeah! In the Broadway version of The Lion King, they have a big middle chunk of "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" where there's nothing but the orchestra playing and... well, I haven't seen the version of the show with this segment live, but it's basically a breather in the middle of the song to really reflect on things.
> 
> So please look up the Broadway version of "Can You Feel the Love Tonight", and listen to the big instrumental between the two choruses. That's more or less the soundtrack for the space sequence. And as a visual reference for the space sequence, just google "space wallpapers". In my head it's really pristine and pretty. Hence why it's all the more meaningful that Holtz realizes that Erin /is/ her universe.
> 
> Also yeah, Kevin is a fill-in for Scooby of sorts. I couldn't remember the name of Patty's uncle, do they ever even credit him with a name? So instead he got the name Bill, from Ernie Hudson's character in Transformers: Prime. I am certainly thinking about a follow-up, and how to do an eventual Holtzbert endgame right. As in, depicting them getting together.
> 
> Also, this piece was inspired by this lovely little artwork:http://meronart.tumblr.com/post/148168150435/gaydreaming


End file.
